Emily's Clique: II Elizabeth's Manor
Emily's Clique: II Elizabeth's Manor is a Peppa Pig special. It is the second episode to focus on Emily's clique. Summary How did Elizabeth Pig join Emily and her clique in the episode My Cousin Elizabeth? Find out in the sequel to Emily's Clique! Transcript *Narrator: Emily and her clique are off on a stroll. *Emily Elephant: Remember, girls, strolling is much more different than walking. Strolling is a formal way for a girl group like us to walk, so don't get- *Lisa Fox: Hey, what are Peppa and Mummy Pig talking about? *Emily: ...Distracted. Girls, you know this supposed to be a very formal stroll! *Brianna Bear: But I want to hear what all their hullabaloo is about inside! (looks through Peppa's window) *Mummy Pig: (voice is muted until the camera zooms inside the house) ...You're going to your other cousin Elizabeth's house for the weekend next week! *Peppa Pig: Cousin Elizabeth? You never told me about her! *Mummy Pig: Well, Peppa, this is your chance to meet her. *Peppa: Yippee! *Emily: Cousin Elizabeth? She sounds like the perfect member for our clique! *Lisa: I agree! *Brianna: Even more! *Emily: Clique, march! (marches) (singsong) We're off to see Elizabeth on this fine day! I hope her role in ou-r clique is A-OK! *Emily and her clique: (marches) (singsong) We're off to see Elizabeth on this fine day! I hope her role in ou-r clique is A-OK! E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H, what's that spell? ELIZABETH! YAAAY! (continues singing until they come to a sudden stop) *Lisa: Wait! How are we gonna get there? We can't spend our whole lives strolling in circles just to find a new member for our clique! *Emily: I may have an idea. TO MY MANOR! (cool Batman transition plays) *Brianna: So, explain this to me again, why are we at your manor? *Emily: Why, Brianna, we came here... for THIS! (close up at Emily's limo (though the limo has no face)) This is how we girls ride. (climbs into the limo) *Emily's limo driver: Greetings, Emily. Where would you like to go today? *Emily: Please take me and my clique to Elizabeth Pig's house. *Emily's limo driver: Don't worry, Emily. I've been to Elizabeth Pig's "house" before, and she would probably fit your personality. I'll call her Mummy and tell her we're visiting. (starts up the limo, and soon starts driving) (A few minutes later) *Emily's limo driver: We're here. Enjoy your visit, Emily. *Lisa: OMG! It's, like, the greatest manor I've ever seen! (Emily and the rest of her clique are speechless) I talk like a teenager whenever I'm surprised. (scene: Elizabeth's manor) *Elizabeth Pig: Oh, hello! My name is Elizabeth Scropherson Pig. What's your name? *Emily: I'm Emily Elephant. *Lisa: I'm Lisa Fox. *Brianna: And I'm Brianna Bear. *Emily: We're a clique together. We came to visit because we heard about you and we figured you would make a pretty good member of our clique. Do you want to join? *Elizabeth: Well, I'd have to love my baton twirling, ballet, painting, gymnastics, and ice skating more than your clique to refuse that offer. (short pause) That means I'm in. *Emily: That's great! *Elizabeth: Glad I'm in. By the way, I'm going to a play next weekend. *Emily: That sounds fun! Wanna hang out at the pizza parlor after the play? *Elizabeth: Sure! (high fives with Emily Elephant) (whispers) We'll just pretend we haven't met when we're at the play. (One week later) (Emily, Lisa, Brianna and Elizabeth come in and sit down at the table) *Emily: I can't believe someone as high class as you can be Peppa's cousin. *Lisa: I agree. *Brianna: Even more. *Peppa: (sighs) Trivia *This episode and My Cousin Elizabeth both have the same ending. *This episode reveals why Elizabeth joined Emily's clique at the end of the aforementioned episode. Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant Category:Episodes focused on Emily's clique Category:Emily's Clique Category:Specials Category:Fanon Specials